User talk:Matt-ac0n
Welcome Hi, welcome to MotorStorm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Voodoo Iguana.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Play2often (Talk) 23:03, June 12, 2011 hi! wow, your the fourth new person this month! btw i was wondering if you were good, maybe we could have a race sometime. don't count on beating me though, i own this festival! killercrusher232 07:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm, I wanted to say the same thing, so why don't we all get togather and have a race sometime Frostyboys 20:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC)frostyboys sounds good to me, i'll tell play2often about it killercrusher232 07:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) O_O I just checked in today, holy cow! Yeah, gathering together would sound like a great idea. ;) Matt-ac0n 06:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ok then, so when are we gonna do this Frostyboys 20:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC)frostyboys Just hope that 4th of July isn't too inconvenient. ;3 Matt-ac0n 08:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Add your psn id below! killercrusher232 09:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Killercrusher232 Here :D Matt-ac0n 10:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Matt-ac0n I'll add you tomorrow for our "Wiki Races." Just hope that I don't forget. xP Matt-ac0n 07:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm playing pacific rift more often now so I don't think I'll be able to race, but anyway, here's my username Frostyboys 13:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC)frostyboys *Frostyboys3 @Frostyboys: That was honestly a fun session. :] I'm surprised that you have the Tombstone, too. Matt-ac0n 01:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) If we counted my experience with the first two games, i'd be the best here no doubt. It just sucks that evo decided that the musclecar class needed to be tweaked due to 'unpopularity' because they were my secret weapon and with them i got win streaks even against the toughest opponents... killercrusher232 07:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Exactly how was the Muscle Car class "tweaked?" o-e It might just be my mind, but the Muscle Car has gotten easier for me to control to the point where I wouldn't need first person for that vehicle anymore. I'd love to race with you in Monument Valley or Pacific Rift but I don't have either of those games. :\ Matt-ac0n 08:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) well, they just don't seem as responsive as they were before. i think they added weight to make the car less prone to attack which is useless because the musclecar is good at defending it self already. killercrusher232 08:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ahh.. Matt-ac0n 09:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I really hope that someday soon we can all get together for a Wiki Race. :3 Shall we use Crusher's Official Racing room for chat? It's still in my list. It'll also make private race setups tons more convenient. Matt-ac0n 09:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Damn. Albion isn't in the Outlaw Pack. :T At least we got the Darkwood and the Pitbull. :3 Matt-ac0n 21:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your Thoughts on an Idea of mine - I'm considering making some MSA youtube videos of some of my online races, and wondered what you think of the concepts. (I mean would people watch the videos) (the only issue is that I'd be using my laptop's webcam to capture the racing, as many other people do, and I've gotten it to work quite well in the past) The first one has to do with a typical online race for me, someone wrecks me at the start and a overtake everyone one by one and eventually finish in 3rd or better. The second concept is something Else I do often, for example, the race is on interstate and everyone is choosing superbikes, and I choose a monster truck or big rig and beat most of them. Or maybe take a supercar on docklands and still give the mudpluggers and rally cars a challenge. The youtube series would be called "Unlikely Choices" or "unorthodox racing" or something like that. (although I think the second name idea may have been taken by a company) thanks! @play2often, Sounds like a great idea. :] I'm sure the unconventionality of your choices, as you said in your second example, will definitely attract views. Perhaps that section should be called "The Oddball Racer." Hope nobody else took that name. XP (Unfortunately, yes, there already is a company named "Unothodox Racing." They make aftermarket car parts.) Matt-ac0n 02:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Rather Off-Topic... Just bored, and a bit sleepy too... I would like to know if anyone here uses a gaming peripheral of some sort for his/her in case computer. What do you have, and how is your experience with it/them? *Depending on how many peripherals you have.* In my/our case, my brother and I have a Razer DeathAdder 3G mouse. That's literally the most gamer-oriented peripheral that we own right now (besides a Logitech RumblePad 2 that I can use on our PS3)... but it actually makes a WORLD of difference. :D Matt-ac0n 07:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) That looks epic! Your voodoo Iguana looks so awesome! Just thought I'd drop by to tell you ;) Dunewolfz 20:32, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a ton! XD But that photo is actually quite outdated now. I'm just too lazy to put up a new action photo of my Iguana. Matt-ac0n 20:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I did donate my Voodoo Iguana some time ago for showing off some parts permutations on the Voodoo Iguana page, just a heads up. :p Matt-ac0n 22:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot! Just thought I'd drop by and say thanks for finishing off the characters...I ran out of time doing 'em. again thanks Dunewolfz 02:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, wanna race sometime? Wanna race sometime on MSA? I'd like to see who claims victory ;) (Joby91467 if you want to) Dunewolfz - Catch me if ya' can! 02:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hahah, sometime, hopefully. :) Matt-ac0n 22:09, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 00:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC)Hi